


Strawberries and Champagne

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for Neville's birthdaySusan celebrates Neville's birthday with a champagne breakfast





	Strawberries and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Susan woke slowly to the spill of golden sunlight filtering through lace curtains of the charming bedroom she and Neville had shared last night at the Cotswolds bed and breakfast she had booked for the weekend. The combination of celebrating their first year together and Neville's birthday at the same time had been too good an opportunity to pass up. 

Rolling onto her side, she watched Neville sleep, smiling at memories of last night. Whatever he lacked in experience, he more than made up for with boundless enthusiasm and a willingness to try new things. It was only one thing of many that endeared him to her.

The weekend getaway had been a lovely idea if she did say so herself, Susan thought, stretching languorously beneath the Egyptian cotton sheets, wincing slightly at the soreness between her thighs. Her duties as an Auror were demanding, draining her of both time and energy; and Neville had spent every minute and spare Galleon in the start-up of his new business, importing rare medicinal plants for distribution to apothecaries throughout Wizarding Great Britain. They had both needed this time for themselves.

Bed…breakfast…paid extra for breakfast in bed… Glancing at the clock, Susan swore under her breath and slid out of bed just as someone tapped on the door to their suite. Wrapping the silk dressing gown Neville had bought her for Christmas around her body; she tightened the sash and went to answer the door, hearing Neville start to stir behind her.

Neville didn't wake fully until Susan brought the covered tray to the bed and set it down. Her heart did a slow flip-flop in her chest when he blinked sleepily and pushed up onto his elbows with a shy smile. The sheet slid down to his waist, exposing a broad expanse of chest and belly to her admiring eyes; and suddenly breakfast was the furthest thing from Susan's mind.

You're insatiable, she chided herself.

"Good morning, love," she said, perching on the edge of the bed and drawing a forefinger down the centre of Neville's chest. "You would think that after last night's endeavours I'd be the last one to wake this morning."

Neville grinned up at her, looking sunnily pleased both with himself and with life in general. "I aim to please," he replied before sitting up completely. Brushing back sleep-tousled hair from his forehead, he glanced at the covered tray and the accompanying ice-bucket, brown eyes widening at the chilled champagne bottle inside. "Is that breakfast?"

"Yes, it's breakfast!" Susan answered, laughing at his startled surprise. "You've never had a champagne breakfast?"

He shook his head slowly; and she had to remind herself that Neville had been extremely sheltered whilst growing up, raised as he'd been by mostly elderly relatives. "I've heard of champagne brunches, but not alcohol for breakfast. Special occasion sort of thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a special occasion thing, considering it's your birthday; and no, you don't have to drink it if you don't want," Susan said briskly, uncovering the tray and revealing the contents. "See, we have orange juice and blueberry muffins and smoked salmon; and strawberries, which you can have with or without cream. You won't starve by any means."

"Susan, I didn't mean that." He looked up at her, stricken, obviously afraid his initial response might disappoint her after the efforts she'd made on his behalf. "I'm sure the champagne will be wonderful."

Bending over him, Susan kissed the tip of his nose. "It's especially good when you mix it with the orange juice," she said, pulling the champagne from the bucket. "If you'll open this for me I'll make mimosas for two."

"Okay," he said agreeably, taking the bottle from her. He managed to pop the cork after a moment, yelling when the chilled champagne bubbled and fizzed onto his chest and stomach. He thrust the bottle back into her hands. "Merlin, that's cold!"

Susan clicked her tongue. "You poor thing. Let me help you get cleaned up." 

"I think your wand is over there…" Neville began, waving one hand in the general direction of the bedside table, pausing when she straddled him, settling comfortably on his thighs. "Susan?"

Resting her hands against his shoulders, Susan pressed him back into the mattress until he was once again propped on his elbows before reaching for the breakfast tray. "Have a strawberry."

"Strawberry? Susan, what…?" He fell silent as she popped the plump strawberry into his mouth. Bending her head, Susan lapped at the rivulets of spilled champagne on his chest, smiling when he shivered beneath her attentive tongue.

"Mmmm," Susan hummed against his skin. "The champagne's delicious, Neville. Are you sure you wouldn't like some?"

Swallowing the strawberry she'd fed him, he rasped, "I might."

Still straddling him, she poured some bubbly into one of the flutes provided, feeling Neville harden beneath her as she shifted and rubbed against him. She hid her smile as she turned back to him, allowing him to sit up only partway so he could sip from the flute she held to his lips. Reaching again for the breakfast tray, Susan took a strawberry for herself, holding it up so Neville could see before deliberately tilting the champagne flute, spilling a portion of the contents onto him. He hissed; shivering as the cold bubbly trickled down his chest, pooling in and around his navel. Susan dipped the strawberry into the pooled champagne before bringing it to her lips and biting into it.

"The strawberries are good, too," she purred. "They go so well with champagne, don't you think? Strawberries, champagne, and Neville for breakfast…I can't think of anything better."

Neville whimpered, and this time Susan couldn't restrain a wicked smile as his head fell back against the pillows with an audible thump. Taking that as permission to play, she slithered down his body so she could finish lapping up the champagne in his navel, feeling his abdominal muscles jump and quiver beneath each stroke of her tongue. She licked her way down his belly, pushing back the sheet covering him as she went.

He gasped, his eyes slipping shut as Susan swiped her tongue over the head of his cock, tasting the pre-come gathered there before drawing back, resting her chin on his hipbone until he opened his eyes once more, so he could watch while she sipped again from the champagne flute. Swirling it around her mouth, Susan swallowed and licked her lips, lowering her head and taking him into her mouth before the chill left behind from the champagne faded.

Neville shouted and nearly came off the bed, his hips jerking sharply upward. Susan took him more deeply, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard, her tongue flat against the vein running along the underside of his cock, loving the gasps and garbled cries pouring from Neville's throat. Releasing him with a pop, she took another sip of champagne, her eyes crinkling in amusement when he breathed, "You're enjoying this entirely too much, you know that?"

"I know," Susan answered, and deep-throated him.

Neville was little more than a quivering mass of unrelieved tension by the time Susan swallowed the last few drops of champagne in the glass and set it aside. Slipping her hands beneath him, resting them against the small of his back, she engulfed his cock one last time, swirling her tongue around the head of his shaft, sliding it along the underside, fluting her tongue then licking him from base to tip before swallowing him whole and humming. Her hands tightened around his back as he began thrusting uncontrollably into her mouth, his head tossing against the pillows, his moans as intoxicating as the champagne. She felt the tension growing in him as his fingers twined through her hair, holding her in place until he gasped, "Susan, I'm going to…going to…can't stop…oh god!" She caught the first spurt as he came, salt and that faint herbal taste that was uniquely Neville's.

Susan continued suckling him until he'd softened completely and he relaxed against the mattress, still breathing hard. Releasing him, she licked and nibbled her way up the length of his body before claiming his mouth with hers for a slow, deep kiss. "Happy birthday, Neville," she whispered against his lips before untangling her limbs from his and climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up.

Susan looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm going to run a bath. I thought we could finish breakfast there. A bubble bath and mimosas sound rather nice, don't you think? Besides, you know how sticky champagne can get."

His eyes narrowed. "I do now!"

Laughing, Susan went to run the bath.


End file.
